Bobby Barrows
Bobby Barrows is the primary stalker and antagonist of Clock Tower: The First Fear. He is the first Scissorman to appear in the Clock Tower series. Bobby is the son of Mary Barrows,Walter Simpson and possibly the step-son of Simon Barrows,and is the twin brother of Dan Barrows (Edward) Throughout the majority of the game, he mercilessly stalks Jennifer Simpson in the Barrows Mansion and tries to kill her. He shows some level of inferiority as when Jennifer hides. He, at first, does not inspect the room (but if Jennifer keeps reusing the same hiding place, there is a chance he will inspect it). By getting a good ending in the game, he is killed, falling off the Clock Tower. However, if a bad ending was received then he lives, possibly killing Jennifer. Bobby may still be young, but he is as persistent as any adult. He has the thought that no matter what his victims do, they'll die anyway, chasing after his victims with all of his patience and might by simply walking. On several occasions, he can be seen running for a short while, only stopping when he has either been hit with enough force to thwart him, or has been fooled by one of his victim's hiding places and tricks. Biography Mary Barrows gave birth to a pair of twins, Bobby and Dan, with the help of Dr. Walter Simpson in November 1986. However, they were not normal twins, as they devoured Dr. Simpson's right hand. He immediately discovered that the children were demons, and they should have died. In result, Mary had Dr. Simpson sealed in a padded room that was intended for her, where he died three days later of suffocation. Appearance Bobby appears as a deformed and demonic 9-year-old boy with white eyes, a sickly pale, skull-faced complexion, and unkempt blond hair. He wears a dated school uniform consisting of navy blue shorts and a matching jacket. He wields his trademark giant pair of scissors, which he uses to murder his victims. Personality Bobby is brutal, sadistic and merciless, as he had murdered many innocent people without any mercy or remorse, presumably due to him being a demon, a being of pure malice. He also seems to take a liking to psychological pain, often jumping out and scaring Jennifer, even dancing for a few moments when he wins a Panic Event. Randomly, if in a direct confrontation with Bobby, he will stab Jennifer in the head and chops off her body. When running away from Bobby, he snaps his scissors with each footstep, giving his victims the fear of knowing that he is closing in behind them. Abilities Bobby is close to immortal, heavy objects and even falling from the second floor of the mansion only seem to knock him out for a short while. He also possesses inhuman strength, being able to hold his own against Jennifer during panic events, carry his scissors while swiftly climbing a ladder and also being able to lift his scissors over his head while doing a short distance run. The Clock Tower is the only thing that can kill Bobby. This is what "Time will cause adherence" refers to. When time was restarted at the Barrows Mansion, the deformities that should have killed him at birth do so. ''Clock Tower: The First Fear'' Bobby can be triggered at several points during the game. He can be found: *After discovering Laura's body in the shower *After witnessing Anne's death via pool. *After witnessing Anne's death via ceiling. *If Jennifer plays the piano in the piano room, West Wing (if the ceiling panel does fall) *Behind the curtain in the piano room, West Wing (if the ceiling panel doesn't fall) *In the wooden crate of the storage room, West Wing *In the mannequin room, West Wing (if Jennifer inspects the leftmost mannequin in the center) *In the garage, if Jennifer is being chased by Bobby, she can climb a wooden ladder to the high platform in the garage and then knock down the ladder. Once Bobby leaves, Jennifer must immediately jump down or Bobby will cut a hole in the ceiling with his scissors and potentially trap her. *In the library, West Wing (if Jennifer attempts to hide between the last two bookcases) Fate Bobby never canonically survived the events of Clock Tower: The First Fear, although depending on the endings, he will live or die based on the player's choices. *'Ending S': Bobby falls to his death from the sound of the Clock Tower. *'Ending A': Bobby falls to his death from the sound of the Clock Tower. *'Ending B': Bobby falls to his death from the sound of the Clock Tower. *'Ending C': Bobby will try to avenge his brother's and mother's deaths, but fails. Bobby falls to his death from the sound of the Clock Tower. *'Ending D': Bobby is not featured in this ending, but he lives. *'Ending E': Bobby breaks into the elevator and kills Jennifer. He lives in this ending. *'Ending F': Off screen, Bobby breaks into the elevator and kills Jennifer. He lives in this ending. *'Ending G': While Bobby lived in this ending, he is not directly featured. *'Ending H': While Jennifer attempts to escape in the car, his giant scissors rise from the back seat. Bobby presumably lives in this ending. Legacy Bobby's legacy as Scissorman lives throughout the game series by his giant scissors or his demeanor to chase the player. In Clock Tower, Bobby's twin brother, Dan (Edward) lives on his brother's legacy by committing murders using giant scissors similar to his. In Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within, Stephanie Tate takes on a role similar to Bobby's by chasing the player with a knife throughout the Tate house; George Maxwell in the Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab. In addition, Bates is a reincarnation of him. In Clock Tower 3, the Scissor Twins, murders similar to Bobby that lived long before he did, have been resurrected and they live out Bobby's legacy again. Creator's comment Trivia *Bobby's chase theme is Don't Cry Jennifer and Bobby's theme (PC exclusive, played after encountering Bobby for the first time). *Bobby is probably inspired by the film Phenomena. Patua and Bobby share the exact same deformed face and same hairstyle. Both use blades or scissors to slash their victims. Gallery Scissorman1.png|Artwork. Scissorman2.png|Artwork. Bobby Way to Capture Victory.png|Artwork from Way to Capture Victory. Jennifer Simpson.png|In-game appearance (PC). Ahhh.gif|Scissorman attacks Jennifer. BobbyScissors.gif|Snip snip! BobbyDance.gif|Bobby dancing. Door.gif|Bobby breaking down a door. Anne1.png|Bobby killing Anne in Anne's ceiling death. AnneWindow.gif|Bobby killing Anne in Anne's ceiling death. Laura9.png|Bobby in Laura's bathroom death scene. LauraShower.gif|Bobby in Laura's bathroom death scene. Anne3.png|Bobby during and after Anne's pool death scene. AnneDrowns.gif|Bobby drowns Anne. Bobby1.png|Jennifer escaping from Bobby in the the garage and being stalked again. Head.gif|Scissorman stabs Jennifer through her head. Bobby2.png|Bobby's mannequin room appearance. BobbyDoll.gif|Bobby's mannequin room appearance. Struggle.gif|Jennifer and Bobby struggle. Bobby3.png|Bobby's piano room appearance. Bobby4.png|Bobby's box appearance. BobbyFireplace.gif|Jennifer shoves Bobby. Ending H.png|In the ending "H". Bobby Barrows.png|Bobby in the PC version intro. Bobby prolougue.png|In the Prologue manga. Bobby first fear manga.png|In the ''The First Fear'' manga. Barrows, Bobby Barrows, Bobby Barrows, Bobby Barrows, Bobby Category:Clock Tower: The First Fear Stalkers Category:Antagonists Barrows, Bobby Category:Barrows Family